MickeyMouseLover2001's Big Balloon Parade Wiki
Welcome to the ! The MickeyMouseLover2001 Big Balloon Parade Wiki is an encyclopedia for information related to the MickeyMouseLover2001 Big Balloon Parade, a fan spin-off of the American tradition, the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! On this wiki, you will find the Parade's many balloons, floats, musical performances, behind-the-scenes content and more! As they say, Let's Have A Parade! as we celebrate the MickeyMouseLover2001 Big Balloon Parade together! Balloon Rendering - Shea the Superstar.jpg|Balloons|link=Balloons|linktext=Learn about the Parade's iconic balloons! WikiBackground.png|Parade Lineup|link=The 1st Annual MML2001 Big Balloon Parade|linktext=Find out who'll help make the 1st MML2001 Parade the ultimate block party! BBP News 14th October, 2019 - Look, up in the Sky! Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? No, It's ALPHA LEXA! * From The creators of The Combo Panda balloon, here she comes! Alpha Lexa now becomes a giant balloon! Check back for more information for The Alpha Lexa balloon. 18th October, 2019 - '''Mightier and Over-towering Balloons! Olympics Mascots Miraitowa and Someity ready to debut! * Another great addition to the Lineup are the two mascots of the 2020 Olympics: Miraitowa and Someity, ready to run on the parade route to arrive at the Parade's destination! Come back soon for their official designs! '26th October, 2019 - '''True and Bartleby fly high above the street! * Flying on are 4 New Characters! Bartably rides on True as they glide along the route with 3 Wish balloons! '''26th October, 2019 - '''Marker's antics are getting bigger than ever! * Marker will chase the Naughty Gopher that runs on the route, to promote the web-series, The Gremlin Gang! '''26th October, 2019 - '''A larger-than-life PBS logo will debut! * As an old favorite returns, the PBS Symbols will bounce around during the route, to celebrate the upcoming 50th anniversary of the Public Broadcasting Service! '''November 24th and December 9th - '''Catbug and JobBot return to the MML2001 BBP as Giant Balloons! * JobBot, the floating computer Guy from the game Job Simulator, and the cute Catbug from the Cartoon ''Braviest Warriors, will return from the (failed) 3rd Character Parade, being one of the three characters (the other one being Alpha Lexa) to return to the new and improved parade. '''February 12, 2020 - The Biggest SpongeField in the World! * To celebrate the 13th birthday of his creator, TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007, the parade will be debuting the Parade Wiki's most famed artist, SpongeField AlphaLoud! At 62 feet tall and 16,200 cubit feet of helium, he's sure to become a star on the streets of Manhattan! Rules # You are not allowed to contribute any custom content. # Do not alter pages for upcoming Big Balloon Parades except to update them to include officially confirmed balloons, floats, marching bands, or music performances. # You are not allowed to post any spam on any page. # Do not create pages for any character or brand that has not been represented in a MML2001 BBP balloon or float, or name any upcoming marching bands without official confirmation. # Attempt not to upload poor-quality images to this wiki. # Vandalism is prohibited on this wiki. This includes the unexplained removal of legitimate content, adding irrelevant obscenities or crude humor, blanking pages and contributing obvious nonsense. If vandalism is inserted, it should be reverted immediately upon being discovered. Vandals may be warned several times before they have their accounts blocked. # Refrain from swearing on this wiki. If any usage of profanity is noticed by staff, the offending user should be blocked. # Unless approved by others within chat, spam (stupid, pointless, and annoying messages) will not be tolerated on this wiki. This will also face a ban. # No IP accounts are allowed on this wiki. IP users have been banned because they contributed much bogus content that has since been deleted. # If vandalism causes you to be banned, you are not allowed to create any sockpuppet accounts. Any sockpuppet accounts will be banned upon discovery. Chat Rules # Refrain from swearing in the chat room. If any usage of profanity is noticed by staff, the offending user should be blocked. # Unless approved by others within chat, spam (stupid, pointless, and annoying messages) will not be tolerated on this wiki. This will also face a ban. # If misbehavior causes you to be infinitely banned, you are not allowed to create any sock-puppet accounts. Any sock-puppet accounts will be banned by the staff upon discovery. # Do not discuss any topic that may cause drama in the community. # If you see any of the users listed on the "Banned Users" list, please inform an admin. Category:Browse